1. Field
The disclosure is directed to organic light-emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to organic light-emitting display devices having improved sealing structures and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display device includes an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display device is a self-emitting display device that generates light when excitons formed from a combination of holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer drop from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light-emitting display device that is a self-emitting display device does not require a separate light source, and thus, may be operated at a low voltage and formed as a thin and lightweight structure, and is on the spotlight as a next generation display device due to high quality properties such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast and quick response. The organic light-emitting device is very vulnerable to external environment, for example, oxygen and moisture, and thus, a sealing structure that seals the organic light-emitting device from the external environment is needed. However, development of a thin organic light-emitting device and/or a flexible organic light-emitting device is still required.